


The Things He Does.

by orphan_account



Series: Popstar AU's [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Popstar, Ariana Doesn't Like Sam, Drug Use, Ethan and Ariana are bestfriends, Ethan is Bi, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hotels, Hurt Jack, Implied Ariana Grande, Jack Needs a Hug, Jack and Mark are friends with benefits, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mark is a little shit, Sam dates Mark, Sam is an original character, Signe and Amy are friends with benefits, Smut, and i do not like sam either tbh, ariana grande - Freeform, but she is a bitch., i dont ship myself with mark either., implied self harm, sam isnt a big character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A band. A band formed of four goofballs.Ethan and Felix both play guitar. They take turns on weeks.Jack plays the drums. He usually ends up taking his shirt off, actually making the crowd scream hella loud.And Mark sings. He sometimes stares at Jack when it's a drum solo or the other way around with it's a calming song without drums or guitar's. Just his voice and his ukulele. Jack sung for Ariana Grande's tour and ever since, him and Ariana have been bestfriends. When they covered Riot by Hollywood Undead, Jack noticed Ariana point at Mark who was running across the area with fans. Ariana smiled at Jack. She knew he loved him.AUTHOR NOTE:' Means thinking. This is an AU, I would love if they formed a band and Ariana was friends with Jack, but sadly, it's not true :(





	1. Jealousy.

A band. A band formed of four goofballs.  
Ethan and Felix both play guitar. They take turns on weeks.  
Jack plays the drums. He usually ends up taking his shirt off, actually making the crowd scream hella loud.  
And Mark sings. He sometimes stares at Jack when it's a drum solo or the other way around with it's a calming song without drums or guitar's. Just his voice and his ukulele. Jack sung for Ariana Grande's tour and ever since, him and Ariana have been bestfriends. When they covered Riot by Hollywood Undead, Jack noticed Ariana point at Mark who was running across the area with fans. Ariana smiled at Jack. She knew he loved him. Once the show ended, Ariana ran backstage to Jack and gave him a hug, giving the others hugs too.  
"You guys killed it!" Ariana cheered, clapping her hands together. She had on a furry black coat, under it was a white tank-top with a denim skirt and black boots that went up to her knees. She had the signature ponytail with white beads in her hair as well.  
"Thanks, Ari." Mark wiped the sweat off of his face with a rag. Then everything went downhill. Sam walked in.  
"Good job, baby!" Sam ran through the door and gave Mark a long kiss. Ariana rolled her eyes, pushing Jack into his dressing room and shut the door.  
"Jack, you can't just watch Sam take your man!" Ariana joked, but Jack didn't see it that way.  
"I'm sorry, Ariana. Sam snatched him first. So can we let this go?" Jack grabbed a shirt, since he threw his other one off of the stage, slipping it on his body and fixing it so it would cover his belt. "Now excuse me, I have to get back to the hotel before Sam and Mark do." Ariana narrowed her eyes at Jack, watching him walk out. Jack waved to the ground and walk down the ramp. Ariana walked to the stage, sitting on his drum-set just to see how he'd feel. 'It feels crowded.' Ariana thought to herself. She was about to get up and head to her hotel just when she saw a sticky note beside the seat.  
Ariana grabbed the sticky note and placed it in her hand. "Stay away from my boyfriend, you man whore." Ariana silently read out loud. She looked down a little bit, crumbling the note in her fist. She stuck the note in her pocket, finally getting out of that place. Ariana slept with Jack in his hotel room, mostly because she was scared Sam would choke the living shit out of Jack. At three-ish A.M, Sam practically begged Mark to have sex with her. It made Ariana wanna get out of Jack's bed and strangle her half to death, but she didn't. Sam later stormed out of the hotel room, most likely going outside. Mark groaned and sat up to turn the light on. After a while, Ariana got up too. 

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Mark whispered, trying to not wake up Jack.  
"You didn't wake me." Ariana smiled softly at Mark, who was now facing Ariana now. "I'm not trying to control your life, Mark, but Sam isn't good for you."  
"Why do you think that?" Mark ran his hand through his red hair. Ariana put up her index finger, got up, grabbed the note from her skirt's pocket and sat back down.  
"This note." She handed Mark the note she found on Jack's drum. It was in Sam's handwriting so Mark had to have known it was her. "If you want him to be safe," Ariana moved to her pillow to show a sleeping Jack who had his cheek resting on the pillow, his hands under the pillow and his bare chest. Mark put the note down to look at Jack. Ariana looked back at Mark and she could tell that Mark didn't want him to be hurt. She could tell Mark cared about him. "Happy, even. Leave Sam."  
Ariana gave one last look at Mark before lying back down. "Make the right choice."  
Mark threw the note away and laid back down. He shut the lamp off and just looked at Ariana's closed eyes. 

The next day rolled around and the group was already in the arena. Ariana opened for them, then Marzia, Amy and Signe preform, then comes Mark, Jack, Felix and Ethan. Ariana was preforming the second to last song and hell, she even dedicated 'Sometimes' to Jack. In actual words, she said;  
"I wanna dedicate this song to my amazing friend I met three years ago, Sean." It made him smile. The pink lights reflecting off of his face from the stage and his big smile made Mark stare long at him, but his thoughts were cut off by Sam. Again.  
"Babe, let's do kinky stuff right now! I got an idea where we have sex backstage, maybe?" Sam plopped down on the couch. Jack must've overheard her because he rolled his eyes to nothing.  
"Sam, no." Mark pushed Sam away.  
"Mark!" She pouted, crossing her arms. "You have been turning me down recently. Is it because of him?!" Sam pointed at Jack. Mark stood still.  
"Sam, I don't want to talk to you right now. Jack is my closest friend as of right now so if you wanna hate him, do it. I'm not stopping you." Mark threw his arms in the hair and walked down the ramp from the outside. Fans started to take pictures, even chase him, but security stopped the fans. Jack heard every bit of it. He felt loved. Finally.


	2. Mistakes Like This

"Ha! Uno bitches!" Mark threw down the second to last Uno card. Ariana was recording the game with her phone for Instagram stories. She giggled behind the phone before pointing the camera at Jack, who had three cards. Two red and one green. Ariana put the cat filter on and flipped it to her face. Amy threw a red card down, which replaced the green two card Mark had placed.   
"Dammit!" He grabbed another card from the pile. Jack noticed Ariana was playing around with the filters on Snapchat, so he dove into the camera with a smile. Ariana put her hand in front of her mouth and giggled. Just when things were good, happy even, Sam walked in.   
"Mark we need to talk." Amy crossed her arms with no smile.   
"Oh boy, the mood ruiner is here to save the hour." Amy rolled her eyes at Sam, but looked at her cards.  
"Fuck off, blondie." Sam pulled Mark out of the room.   
"What do you need, Sam?" Mark crossed his arms.   
"Why aren't you spending time with me anymore?" Sam asked, frowning. "Is it because Jack keeps distracting you?"  
"Sam, we've had this conversation before. We don't need to have it again." Mark opened the door, but before he could walk in, Sam pulled him into a make-out session. Jack noticed the kissing. He looked away quickly, mostly because he hated Sam, but also because he loved Mark. Yes, he was jealous. Ariana noticed Jack's sad face, so she pulled him into a shoulder hug.   
Jesus. Ariana had been there for him, but Mark hadn't been. Amy gave Jack a smile and placed a card down that was a three. "Uno." Amy whispered.  
"Hey!" Jack pulled away from Ariana's hug and placed a two. Amy continued her win and cheered.   
"Woop woop!" 

A/N: Sorry this was short. I'm tired. LOL.


End file.
